


A Lot

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Sokka gives Zuko something that the gloomy young prince seems to need a lot of....
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A500 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 35





	A Lot

Originally Published November 2, 2011

* * *

Zuko remained at the window in spite of the storm.

Sokka wandered into that chamber unsurprised at the sight. 

The figure against the frame - eyes defied, arms crossed - transfixed to that which vexed its mind. 

About them that retreat was a void of shadow and darkness. Lifeless except where the storm vented its rage. What rattle.... The rumble of thunder. The flash of lightning.

"You need to smile," the warrior said approaching the exile. 

A smell of beach was fresh as droplets here and there added their rhythmic, icy flavor to that decor. From the environment, too, came an air of gloom that reflected, as if exerted through will, the temperament of the house's would be master.

"No, I don't," Zuko said at Sokka.

Sokka, as though birthed and awashed by the storm, glistened with its element.

"You need to smile.... You don't want your face to stay that way," and, immediately, the word was regretted.

Zuko turned to Sokka.

"I think it's too late," Zuko replied.

Since their escape out of the Rock that attitude was a fixture. At their reunion and beyond it seemed that while they were growing together at the left they were drifting apart at the right.... Sokka wondered about Zuko. Was family that hard to grasp? Or did the sight of it only magnify what fate denied?

It was then without warning that Sokka gave Zuko a kiss.

Exile jerked at Warrior but did not resist the contact.

"What was that for?"

Sokka grasped Zuko at the waist - "No reason.... You just need to be kissed. A lot."


End file.
